El Azahar del destino
by Intrepid Q
Summary: El azar es algo misterioso, el azahar por otro lado es la flor del naranjo, son palabras casi iguales pero encierran tantos mundos diferentes. Esta es una historia donde ambos se conjugan para brindarnos una lección de amor y suerte.
1. Chapter 1

Limones.

En ciertas épocas del año al amanecer, la neblina en esta zona crea un velo a manera de telón, esperando la función del último sueño, de ese sueño que llega con la hora más fría de la madrugada, sueño capaz de revelar el futuro. Alguien mientras tanto, abre los ojos, recorre con las manos el cuerpo, a la vez, que su alma retorna del viaje del sueño. Al abrir los ojos de chocolate, mira el cielo aun oscuro, imagen que se filtra a través de la ventana y el pliego de tul que evita que los mosquitos duerman con ella. Se sienta sobre la cama a la espera del amanecer, de ese instante en que la penumbra devela al mundo creado. La brisa matinal hace sonar las hojas de los limoneros, aún ausentes del beneficio de sus frutos. Es esta la época de la esperanza, el pueblo vive en una expectativa pasiva y borracha a la espera que las flores pronto se fecundicen y empiecen a formarse limones, como los senos en las muchachas, fuente de vida y placer.

Pero esa no es la única espera, nuestra mujer sentada en la cama, envuelta en la sábana, también espera, espera que con el amanecer lleguen los recuerdos de una vida pasada, del amor en forma de flor, marchita después de dos meses de verano, noches en tren y los ayunos por las mañanas, de los días en un país sordo y desconocido, la soledad de una vida. Y la recurrente imagen de una costa (ahora visible) antes lejana. La pregunta constante de la vuelta y el sin embargo...

París era un buen lugar para perderse, para asirse a la nada, para olvidar. Antes de París, había un cabello castaño, nariz y labios hermosos, unos ojos como de esmeraldas, además de vergüenza, luto, miedo y desencanto. París tenia todo para cambiar, cambiar de idioma, de imagen, de amor, de vida, Ella cambio incluso de nombre, (podría llamarse en esos años de exilio, marina, gloria, Abogada) . Pero había algo que no tenía, algo que era un lujo y que en las huertas de aquella costa que ya amanece, hay por todos lados, París con sus Monalisas, con sus Luces y con la vida nueva, no tenía esa imagen que a nuestra mujer (que habría que ponerle nombre, Marin, Águila, Guerrera, Amazona), le recuerda a la infancia, a las raíces, a la tierra que aun ama y extraña. París no tiene limones y ella en ese entonces tampoco tenía esperanzas.


	2. Mandarinas

Mandarinas

.

Cuando ella volvió a la ciudad de Atenas, después de Francia y después de las ausencias, ya no eran los mismos, del pasado romance solo quedaban recuerdos, ambos se habían perdido, habían luchado para olvidar. Cuando ella volvió, Él se había ido, lo busco en el Partenón, dentro de la fuente, lo busco en la biblioteca, debajo de los estantes, lo busco porque no en la escuela entre sus estudiantes, entonces le puso nombres (Perro, Teléfono, Distancia), y le cavo una tumba y le puso flores, (Crisantemos, Claveles, No me olvides), vivió entonces una vida diferente con otras causas, cambio tantas cosas que el olvido le pareció indiferencia. Él (león, fuego, Son de Griegos), vivía en la misma ciudad pero en otro universo, tenia otra mujer, otra cama. Marin era para El algunas cosas (Poema, águila, Pasado), pero sin embargo Él creía que ya no era nada. Caminaron por las mismas calles, viajaron en los mismos vagones, incluso asistieron a las mismas obras y funciones. Pero eran dos desconocidos que comparten la ciudad, junto con otros millones desconocidos que hacen lo propio (Trabajan, Matan, Conducen, Tienen sexo, Escriben), a quienes solo los unía una parte de su pasado y sin que ellos lo supieran una esperanza. Algún día ella pasó por un lugar que había olvidado, llego entonces un recuerdo, mientras desgajaba una mandarina, se adentro en el parque, encontró un árbol herido en la corteza, con un corazón, infantil jugarreta que en ese entonces sellaba algo parecido al amor. Puso su mano en el árbol, hizo presentes unos recuerdos, siguió comiendo mandarinas y se marchó. Unas horas más tarde el árbol llamo a la otra parte entonces Él apareció, también había olvidado el tatuaje de eso que antes le decían amor. encontró en la base del árbol las semillas y en las semillas de ella encontró el olor, podría estar en la ciudad o en el exilio, más ella viajaba en ese momento a la costa a su santuario , dejando semillas de mandarina con su fragancia por todos los lugares que pasó, regresó al Santuario después de 10 años y El pensó que era un sueño y lo olvido. Por algún momento pensó en palabras de ella (Nunca Volveré, Tengo otra vida, Nada me une a...), y siguió con la vida, mas enterró las semillas en su corazón.


	3. Toronjas

Toronjas

Cuando estamos más cerca de olvidar a las personas, es cuando inexplicablemente aparecen, cuando más necesitamos de alguien es cuando también de manera inexplicable no lo tenemos, Cuando creemos que alguien ha dejado de amarnos es cuando mas nos aferramos a su amor. Un día Él (relámpago, colmillo, luz) despertó con sed y ansiedad, era una mañana de verano, había pasado la noche entre vino tinto y recuerdos, había soñado con ella (armadura, maestra, Mujer), reído con su voz, llorado con sus lágrimas y se aferro a un cuerpo que existía solo en el aire, llego entonces la acidez de la resaca, la amargura de la soledad. Entonces decidió ocuparse primero de lo urgente (la sed) y prepararse para solucionar lo importante (la soledad). Salió a la calle, donde un alevoso Sol de mediodía lo ataco de frente, comenzó a sudar a desalojar de su cuerpo a cuenta gotas el alcohol y la tristeza, recordó una frase de alguna novela perdida "El amor, como las lágrimas aspiran a ser recíprocos", estaría ella (Lejanía, Agua, Luna) llorando por Él?, puede ser aunque solo fueran esperanzas. encontró pues un remedio para su sed, jugo de toronjas, ácido, fresco, sofocante. Así también era ella, la costa donde había crecido le había puesto su sabor, su aroma, su misterio. Dentro de esos ojos color chocolate, cabía perfectamente el universo. Entonces porque no intentarlo de nuevo, porque no decir una palabra mágica que abriera nuevamente la posibilidad del amor, porque esperar sentado a que la lluvia te moje cuando puedes correr tras las nubes. Bebió mas jugo de toronja, volvió a su espacio, hizo una maleta con unos jeans, dos camisas, un pulóver, y se sentó al borde de la cama para pensar donde debería comenzar la búsqueda, entonces abrió de nuevo la maleta, y encima de la ropa puso su retrato, para preguntar en cada cuadra si le habían visto, ese retrato donde sentada en flor de loto sobre una banca de piedra, con una playera blanca que tenia estampada una manzana roja, unos jeans azules, el cabello de fuego suelto cayéndole hasta los hombros, la boca intentando sonreír fácilmente sosteniendo las gafas de sol por el armazón en los labios, la mirada en otra parte, la chaqueta roja de Ferrari y los zapatos negros de niña, gastados por tantos viajes por el mundo. Era ella la que amaba, la niña de los zapatos, la maestra eternamente adolescente, la rebelde de los jeans, ella era todas al mismo tiempo y a la vez una, volvió a llorar mojando el cristal del retrato, empezó entonces a invocarla por medio de su foto, le canto su canción favorita, le recito el poema que llamaba a sus lágrimas y la beso. Por donde empezar, por el Santuario, por el origen, por el principio, por el final...


	4. Limas

Limas

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, en la huerta de la cabaña había muchos limoneros, pero solo un árbol de limas, confundido entre todos los plantados en la huerta. Pero las limas curiosamente no se sentían a gusto en este clima, o por alguna razón florecían demasiado tarde, entonces al llegar el invierno morían pues las flores sin dar fruto, se pensó durante años derribar el árbol, mas sin embargo dejaron que año con año tuviera una nueva oportunidad, a pesar de que las flores inevitablemente llegaban tarde. Así se sentía ella (barca, Desconocida, Tristeza), había llegado tarde a una familia que no la esperaba, tarde encontró a sus padres ya viejos, tarde llegó cuando murieron, tarde también llego a la orden de Atena donde se conocieron, tarde, retrasada, a destiempo, para ella el frió terminaba en abril y en enero apenas comenzaba su invierno. Sin horarios, sin ritmos, era pues una nota siempre sincopada a destiempo. Era por eso tan singular, tan diferente a los grupos donde existía (Amazonas, Ciudad, Sexo), era por eso que tenía que rebelarse para conservar su identidad. Pero una mañana mientras sorbía café, recordó a las limas que morían en flor, vírgenes sin fecundarse y salió. En el árbol había un fruto maduro, verde, grande, celestial. Decidida lo corto y comenzó a comerlo, no era demasiado dulce, ni tampoco llevaba exceso de acidez. Comió delicadamente cada gajo y pensó que quizás sería bueno poner a la hora su reloj. En el Santuario no había más que una cabaña desierta, una huerta cargada de frutos de estación, un perro que reposaba en la sombra, un tiradero de recuerdos y quizás entre todas esas cosas una ilusión. Pero era ya tarde para buscarlo a él, tarde para pedir perdón, tarde para decir no medí las palabras que te dije, no supe que me pasó. El seguramente, tendría, mujer, cama y amor. Pensó entonces a donde ir, donde comenzar de nuevo y se decidió, seguramente en Valencia aún estaría aquella oportunidad de empleo, en Valencia donde sería una desconocida nuevamente, donde podría empezar de nuevo, limpió la cabaña, regalo al perro y empacó. Días mas tarde El (Tren, Faro, Esperanza) llego al Santuario, encontró la cabaña cerrada y esperó, una amazona vecina al verlo le dijo se ha ido, prometió no volver, el saco de la maleta el retrato y lloró, había llegado tarde...


	5. NaranjasChapter 5

Naranjas

Decidió buscarla en París y recibió similares respuestas, regreso a su país, no, no, se fue a Argentina con un nuevo amor, no es cierto, ha viajado a Marsella por un trabajo mejor. Entonces caminando a la orilla del Sena, fue haciéndose a la idea que solo tenía su recuerdo, el hueco que había dejado en su alma y el retrato. Sin mucho que hacer decidió vagabundear un tiempo por Europa, viviría de la música tocando en las plazas, tenía lo necesario, tres camisas, dos pantalones, dos pares de zapatos, una trompeta nueva, tabaco y tiempo. Entonces se dio a la tarea de recuperarse vagabundeando por todas las ciudades que pasaba, a veces ya con demasiado licor en la sangre tomaba el retrato y lo enseñaba a cada transeúnte de la calle. Información de ella a cambio de otra canción, nuevamente lo confundieron, si es la que vive en esa calle, tiene dos hijos, no es cierto trabaja ahora en un lugar de mala muerte, déjala no vale la pena, de donde no ella es italiana, regreso a su patria seguro te engañó. Ella (Falda, Libro, Águila) encontró el trabajo en Valencia, alquiló un medio piso que daba a un parque y nuevamente vivió, pensó en encontrar nuevamente al amor, lo buscó en algunos chicos y también un señor. Una tarde, mientras el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ella viajaba en el ómnibus, y escucho una tonada, su canción, la canción que el le había compuesto, cuando quiso escucharla de nuevo, el sonido ya no estaba ahí, se había perdido, pensó que era un sueño, que su mente le había engañado y prosiguió su vida y su viaje. El entonces entró a un café y pidió una copa, por mecánica enseñó el retrato, algo de verdad dijo la mesera miope, si, claro que la he visto, viene casi a diario a desayunar, debe vivir cerca. Para creer en una mentira hacen falta dos, que más da y a la mañana siguiente dentro del café la esperó, ella sin embargo desayunó en casa y al pasar por los cristales del café tampoco lo vio, el estaba leyendo un diario, ella llevaba prisa y el destino nuevamente jugó. El azar es algo misterioso, el azahar por otro lado es la flor del naranjo, son palabras casi iguales pero encierran tantos mundos diferentes, pues bien esa tarde nuevamente ella desde su asiento de ómnibus escuchó la canción. recordó el Santuario lejano, lo recordó a el en sus brazos, recordó sus manos, su espalda, su voz. pensó que era ya tarde llegó a su casa y durmió. El decidió dejar Valencia y por alguna razón volvió al café pidió un inevitable jugo de naranja y en la barra se sentó, cuando había tomado un par de tragos, volteó su cuerpo y ella estaba sentada con el diario, una tostada, café y un jugo de naranja, camino hasta su mesa y frente de ella se sentó. Ambos se vieron y fue el silencio el que habló, bebieron jugo de naranja, volvieron al Santuario, recuperaron al perro, sembraron nuevamente un árbol de amor, por las tardes ella se acostaba en el pasto y el tocaba su canción, por las noches cierran las cortinas y dicen que no ha conocido mejores instantes el amor...


End file.
